Sacrifice for Broomsticks
by Silmarility
Summary: SLASH WARNING! Oliver has protected Harry for the last time, but how did it all start?


_This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it! It does contain male male intimacy. If you don't like slash, don't read it. I did not write it for you, I wrote it for fans of Slash Fan Fiction._  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters J. does. I only own the words I type.<strong>

_Sacrificed for Broomsticks_  
><em>by Silmarility <em>

* * *

><p>Oliver. Just the mention of his name sets Harry's blood on fire with lust, now followed by the sharp stabbing sensation of sorrow. 'Why did he have to follow me?' Harry caught himself thinking as the emerald green light shot toward him for a second time. This time it would not be stooped. This time he would die.<p>

Suddenly, Harry found himself following Wood toward the Quidditch Pitch with the chest full of balls over his shoulder.  
>'This must be a memory, did I have a choice to come back to this moment?' Harry thought.<br>They had reached the pitch and were standing in the middle. Oliver was talking Harry through the rules Harry knew like the back of his hand. Only half listening, Harry was noticing how enthused Wood was being about the sport, an endearing quality Harry would miss.  
>Suddenly the Memory took over completely as Harry hit the bludger. He was 11 years old again, all excited to learn everything he could about Quidditch. Harry watched as the bludger flung it's way back toward his head. Just as it was about to hit, Wood dived in front of Harry. The bludger hitting him in the chest, flinging him back atleast 6 feet. Still holding on, he wrestled the bludger back into the box, as he did so Harry's thoughts were of how strong Wood seemed, heroic even. As Wood stood up, sweating, after having fastened the bludger in place a sudden green flash of light over whelmed Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>In an instant he was a third year in the Griffindor changing room. Around him the team getting dressed into their school robes. Harry had just looked up for a second to see Wood standing there, topless, yelling at George for whipping him with a towel. "Just because we just creamed Slytherin, does not mean I won't retaliate Weasley!"<br>George whipped him again, this time Wood caught the towel. Pulling George un-expectadley toward him, he grabbed his arms and wrapped his legs around Georges, and started to control him like a puppet, over powering George, making him do a silly dance. "Give in yet?" said Wood.  
>Harry thought 'Without a doubt I would give in completely, I wish that was me.'<br>"I yield. I yield!" exclaimed George. Wood released his grip.

They all finished changing and left, except for Wood and Harry. Wood was picking up the brooms, ready to take them to the broom cupboard. He was struggling to pick up the last one. "Want some help?" asked Harry, as he put his bag over his shoulder.  
>"Yeah. That would be smashing. Cheers." replied Wood.<br>Harry picked up the remaining broom and took a couple from of Wood to even the load a bit. They walked around the Quidditch Pitch to the broom cupboard in silence. As they got there Wood said "You were great out there Harry! Some creative seeking. I could of kissed you after that dive you pulled..."  
>"Why didn't you?" Harry interrupted, without even realising he had done so. Then as it clicked that he actually spoke the words, he thought that he acted too impulsively, by the look on Wood's face, he was correct. Harry blushed.<br>Wood then recovered by saying "Why not, eh?" dropping his load of brooms on the floor he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pressed his lips against Harry's.  
>A sudden awareness that his whole body was warming up. Harry dropped his brooms too, surrendering to Oliver's lips and sunk deeply into the kiss.<br>Another flash of green light.

* * *

><p>He was nursing his wounds after retrieving the Golden Egg from the Hungarian Horntail. It was midnight and the hospital wing was deathly quiet except for the snoring of Krum in the corner. The door creaked open slowly, no-one entered. Harry reached for his wand. Suddenly at the foot of his bed Oliver appeared, dressed only in PJ trousers. "It's only me! Put that away!" He exclaimed.<br>"That was one way to disarm me! Could you not of been a bit more creative?" Harry said, bemused. Holding up the invisibility cloak he continued to say "Now, since when have you taken to rifling through my stuff, and stealing! Tsk Ts..."  
>Oliver was suddenly kissing Harry, as if he had been missing for 10 years. Oliver then pulled away. "I was worried, Ron had to hold me back when you fell from your broom after you clumsily opened that egg mid victory roll. You can be an arrogant twat sometimes!" Harry kissed Oliver, sending him speechless for a minute. "Harry, you know I will always be there to protect you?" Oliver said tentivley.<br>"And I you, Oli."  
>"This tournament makes me mad worried. I can't jump into save you. It is too public." Oliver said, exasperated.<br>"Not to mention against the rules. Anyway it was your choice to keep this secret, due to protecting your masculine image. I only agreed because I have enough publicity being the Boy Who Lived, now the Boy Who Cheated. Didn't want to add the Boy Who Likes Boys to that list!"  
>"Thank Merlin, Ron has not decided to go blabbing about us, that blockhead. All envious, just because he misunderstood. I oughta thump him."<br>"You worry too much." Harry replied. "I will be out tomorrow, go before you get caught!"  
>Oliver went into kiss Harry and stopped just before their lips were touching. "I will give you the rest of that kiss next time we see each other." He pulled away and pulled the cloak over himself, disappearing.<br>Harry whispered "I love you!"  
>Faintly he heard it back.<br>Another emerald flash.

* * *

><p>Harry was pacing the seventh floor corridor, all he needed was a place he and Oliver could meet in private, even stay for a couple of days, a place to say goodbye. As he was pacing the corridor for the third time when a small oak door materialized in the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempt to teach a group of unruly trolls ballet. 'This room never lets me down.' thought Harry and he entered through the door to see a bed room with a huge four poster mahogany bed, covered in lust red sheets and made of silk and golden coloured pillows, in the centre of the room. A table was set at the foot of the bed, with silver plates and cutlery all ready for a meal to be eaten off of. Harry notice another door in the room, he peered through it, inside was a luxurious bathroom with a bathtub that could easily fit two people, with room to spare. The room was perfect. As Harry had stopped observing the room a knock came at the entrance door. Harry rolled his eyes, 'He probably could not figure out how to get in, again.' He walked over to the door and pulled it open.<br>In that same moment Oliver grabbed Harry and threw him into his lips. Harry felt at the moment it seemed like the earth stood still. Oliver had never kissed him with so much passion before, in was intoxicating. Harry hands found it's way to Oliver's lower back, and Oliver' hands were wrapped around Harry pushing the shorter boy toward him. Oliver kicked the door shut. They parted briefly. "I have never wanted you so much." exhaled Oliver.  
>They were now near the bed, still in each others embrace. Oliver started to kiss the side of Harry's neck tenderly. This sent Harry reeling, his whole body started to heat up, as if someone had put him in a cauldron to stew. He lost control of his mouth and let out a moan, Oliver pulled away "You like that?"<br>Harry gave a nod as Oliver started to undo the clasp on Harry's school robe, then moving onto the shirt underneath whilst Harry begun to un-tuck the back of the 7th years shirt, just to touch the skin on his back, to feel skin against skin, whilst Oliver started to undo the clasp of Harry's belt, he realised that they were about to go further than they had done ever before. Anticipation reached every cell in Harry's body. As if in response to an unspoken question he began to undo the buttons on Oliver's shirt, to say 'Yes, I am ready.'.  
>Oliver's eyes widened, the anticipation had spread to the older boy, and double. Harry could tell he had been waiting for this for a while, but only now when they were about to part had he had the courage to act upon it. They fell into the silk sheets together. Oliver on top, he had started to work his way down Harry's torso with his mouth. Kissing every few centimetres.<br>Shoulder, nipples, ribcage.  
>Harry feeling his moist lips caress his skin, as they did, ecstasy sprouted from the spots.<br>Stomach, belly button, lower, until he had reached Harry's trouser line. He pulled down the trousers to the knee, to reveal Harry's hard-on underneath his boxers, waiting to be let loose from it's cloth prison. Pulling them down Oliver was not surprised to see Harry was perfectly equip. Not too big, Not too small. Perfect, like everything else about him.  
>Harry, surprisingly, did not feel vulnerable, as he thought he would feel when naked in front of another person, but safe. Safe in the anticipation of what was going to happen next. Oliver started to move his hand up Harry's inner thigh, sending a shiver of arousal up his spine. The bigger man had reached Harry's balls and started massaging them lightly, and then lean in to lick the underside of Harry's shaft, making it erect enough to slide into Oliver's mouth. Harry felt like he was about to erupt, and to stop himself he grabbed onto the covers and moaned out loud.<br>Sweat had started to fall of his body, like a sink over flowing, the sheets where already damp, but Harry was not worried about that, Oliver had started to move up and down the length of his penis with his mouth, exponentially increasing the intensity of the up coming eruption. Just when Harry thought he was about to cum, Wood released him, and then started to fully undress himself completely. Harry watched, helpless, as the Scotsman reveal a stunning erection, it looked massive to Harry, he only thought 'Will that hurt me?'.  
>A green fog filled the room, not as intense as the flashes, but enough to block out all vision.<p>

* * *

><p>It was three days later and Harry had started to panic 'How could I live without him? How will I survive without him here to protect me. To love me.' Laying in a sleeping Oliver's arms he started to miss him. They would be getting onto the Hogwarts Express in 2 hours, Oliver for the last time. Exams were over, Oliver passed this time, he had flunked the first time deliberately to stay behind a year. A year that he would spend every available second with Harry. Harry could lay here forever, peacefully. Being in the room of requirement for the last three days did not seem like enough time to say their perfect goodbye. Two hours and they would of have to in the Great Hall ready to take the trip down to Hogsmeade Station, and their final, secretive, goodbye. Oliver stirred, Harry was startled, this was it there last private goodbye.<br>"We're late!" groaned Oliver, looking at his watch. "Shit... Packing!" Oliver jolted up from the bed and rushed about putting all his clothes back on.  
>Harry dazed by the sudden amount of movement in the room, slowly got up and started changing, whilst watching Oliver rushing about. "Lucky, I predicted this!" Harry casually flicked his wand. Two chest appeared out of nowhere.<br>"I love you!" exclaimed Oliver, then he strode the two steps toward Harry. Folding his arms around Harry and placing his hands on the back of his thighs. Pulling him onto the bed and kissing him deeply. They parted.  
>"And I you, Oli. I wish we had another three days."<br>"Anyway I am staved, breakfast?"  
>"Your avoiding the issue. We got a bit distracted when we were meant to be planning how we would see each other over the summer. Not that I did not enjoy the distraction." Harry said the last slyly.<br>"You'll come up with something. You're the brains, me I'm just the jock." he said in jest of himself.  
>"I will have to send Hedwig with the plan then. Breakfast." Harry commanded.<br>Another lot of green fog.

* * *

><p>Harry was standing next to Ron and Hermione on Hogsmeade Train Station platform waiting for their luggage to be loaded onto the train along with every other student at Hogwarts. All of a sudden Oliver came running up to them grabbed Harry by the shoulders and hugged him. Then, tilting Harry's head up, Oliver kissed him. Shocked, but happy Harry said "That will get them talking." and laughed.<br>Oliver smiled at the mirth on Harry's face. "Katie wanted to know why I really wanted to sit with you on the way back. So instead of telling her, I thought I'd show her."  
>Sure enough Katie Bell came through the crowd to see the two standing in their embrace and chimed "I knew it!"<br>A green flash had erupted again, this time sorrow filled every fibre of Harry's being.

* * *

><p>It was Dumbledore's funeral, a great wizard. No time to mourn, he had a mission to preform. But first one thing he must do, no matter how painful it will be to do.<br>Oliver was standing beside him, holding his hand. Harry put his hand over the top of Oliver's, and pulled him away from the crowd. "I have to say this, No matter how hard it is to hear, I want you to keep listening?"  
>Oliver nodded.<br>His eyes readying themselves to cry, Harry continued. "I will always love you Oli, but I have a task set before me..."  
>Oliver started to say something, Harry put his finger to his mouth to stop him. "Let me say this. I have a task set before me, that I may not come back from, I can no longer be with you," Oliver's eyes widened as if he had been wounded and tears began to form in the corner of his eyes "as being with me will endanger you. You need to know that, if we both survive this, I will come back for you." Harry had rehearsed this, but actually doing it hurt a lot more. His heart started to ache as he watched the tears fall from Oliver's face. He wiped some tears away with his fingers and kissed the cheek he had cleared of moisture. "I love you, but I must leave you now." Harry released Oliver's hand, turned and walked away, tears falling from his own face.<br>The most intense of all the green flashes occurred.

* * *

><p>"Avada Kadavra!" yelled Voldemort, the Elder Wand pointed directly at Harry's heart.<br>A green light came flying from the wand, coming directly toward Harry. Content to die, Harry was at peace, he closed his eyes. The spell never hit. He opened his eyes to Voldemort yelling "Who dares get in my way?"  
>Harry looked to the ground and saw a figure on the floor, that was only just coming to a halt from sliding along the ground, the figure was mounted on a broomstick. Harry ran to aid the person, he got half way there and realisation hit him.<br>Oliver.  
>An overwhelming sadness started to flow through his body, like a tsunami had hit. He knelt down next to the corpses and wept. Stealing himself, with the anger that now presented itself. He stood and faced Voldemort. "I am all yours, do as you will with me. I only have one last wish; no more bloodshed on this day."<br>"No more people hiding in the bushes to come out and save you Potter?" Voldement said angrily.  
>"Just me and you!"<br>"I shan't delay this any longer then, Potter. Avada Kadavra."  
>This was it, the green light hit with a blinding intensity, then all went white.<p>

The whiteness cleared and he has in the Room of Requirement as it was on that weekend. Oliver standing at the foot of the bed. "Hello Harry."  
>"Why Oliver? The point of me dying was for there to be no more bloodshed. I was willing to sacrifice myself for every thing. So that no-one after me could be hurt by Voldemort." his voice shaking.<br>"I made that sacrifice for you." Oliver said. "I have ensured your survival and the survival of everything you love, so that you do not feel the pain of the loss I felt when you walked away from me. Just promise me one thing; love again. Ginny has been in love with you since she met you. Give her a chance, once you have mourned me. She is right for you."  
>The room burst with white light.<p>

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Harry ends up at Kings Cross Station and talks to Dumbledore, the story continues.<strong>

_I will be adding to some scenes, but the story is here, so all is good._


End file.
